Six Years Later
by myvampiresweetheart
Summary: Bella never jumped. Alice never had a vision. Edward never came back. Six years later, Bella is married to Jake and has kids. What will happen if she has another encounter with the Cullens?
1. Wipeout

**A/N: sorry this chap is so short! The next one will most likely be in Alice's PoV, or I might continue in Bella's. I won't post the next till I get some reviews, though!!!  **

**Ps: thanks so much qtktkat for the beta!!! Love youuu! **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHENIE MEYER DOES **

_**Bella's pov **_

"_Damnit!" _ I exclaimed as I tumbled onto the hard linoleum floor of the grocery store, my tiny black cell phone, which was still ringing loudly, along with quite a few jars of baby food, skidding down the aisle.

I scrambled awkwardly to my feet and grabbed the blaring phone off the ground a few feet in front of me.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Bella..."

It was Jake.

I could hear the twins, Alice and Esme, screaming in the background. No doubt Jake would be calling to ask advice about something do to with them. Strangely enough, I had become the more competent parent.

"Yes?"

I balanced the phone under my ear and started picking up the baby food jars.

"They…won't…nap!"

I sighed and continued collecting the jars. I was used to Jake's inadequate baby-raising knowledge.

"Did you try music?"

"Yes,"

"Bottle?"

"Ye- wait, no! Thanks, Bells,"

I laughed to myself as I placed the last fallen jar into my basket. My husband can be very amusing, especially when he doesn't mean to be.

Jake and I weremarried two years ago, when I was twenty-two and he was twenty. We were very young, but no one minded much.

My mother has very strong views on getting married before thirty, and Charlie and Billy, Jake's father, have been best friends for as long as I could remember.

About six months into our marriage, I got pregnant. With _twins. _It was as much as a surprise to us as it was to our fathers.

Charlie was _furious. _He soon got over it, his logic being at least it wasn't Edward's baby.

Not that it would be possible for Edward to have children.

_Edward. _Just thinking his name was like putting salt on an **open** wound.

Even though he had left me in Forks six years ago, and I had since been married, had two children, and moved to Astoria, Oregon, the cloudiest and second rainiest city in the United States I hadn'tgotten over him

Not at all.

I knew that I never really would. I loved Jake; I always had and always would. He was my best friend. But that love was nothing compared to the intense and unconditional love and passion I felt for Edward.

He left me. He broke my heart. Worst than that, he ripped it out and stomped on it.

I continued along the aisle, picking up rice, applesauce, milk; all the essentials for raising 2 kids… and suddenly I heard a familiar voice.

A high-pitched, musical twinkle.

_Alice. _


	2. Encounter

**A/N: Okay. So I decided to continue in Bella's perspective. But it will EVENTUALLY be in Alice's! **

**To my AMAZING reviewers: I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! YOU COMPLETE ME! I AM DEVOTED TO YOU! **

**Again, sorry for shortness  **

**DISCLAIMER: Twilight doesn't belong to me! MEOW. **

_**Flashback**_

_Suddenly I heard a familiar voice. _

_A high, musical twinkle. _

Alice.

**Chapter 2- Unexpected Encounter **

"Rose, I swear, I saw her!" It is definitely Alice. No doubt about that.

"Are you _sure? _I mean, there are a lot of grocery stores in this country, Alice." Sarcasm dripped from Rosalie's words.

I froze.

If Alice and Rosalie are here, that means….

Oh no.

_He's _here…

Edward.

This is going to ruin everything. I have a _husband. _A _family._ I felt a sudden flash of anger. How dare he barge into my life like this! How could he think I would just take him back when he showed up?

_Because I _would _take him back._

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. I noticed a lot of people giving me very, very concerned looks. Oops. Did I just say, rather scream, that out loud? Clearly I had.

I began to walk briskly down the aisle. I had no idea where Alice and Rosalie were in the store, but I knew I needed to get out of there, and _fast. _

But as I determinedly speed walked towards the cash register, I heard the familiar voice behind me.

"Bella! Please, Bella, stop!" It was Alice again. I kept walking, my impulses taking over my common sense. I would never be able to outrun Alice.

My common sense was quite correct, of course. Alice was right behind me, now. I turned around, frustrated.

Alice looked exactly the same, of course. Her raven hair was wild and spiky, her frame still impossibly small. Her eyes were light goldjust like _his_. A jolt of pain ripped through my heart.

"Be-,"

"What do you _want, _Alice?" I snapped. Her beautiful face fell, and I instantly regretted my harsh tone. I closed my eyes and composed my face. When I opened them, Rosalie was perched beside Alice, in all her exquisite beauty. She was giving me a death stare.

"Please, Bella," Alice breathed, "Listen to us."

I tried as hard as I could to stay looking angry, but it was hard, very hard. My curiosity soon overcame my fury.

"Alice-"

"Edward is here," Am I really that easy to read?

"He really, really misses you, Bella, he hasn't been the same... he just came back yesterday. We hardly see him any more… it's horrible. He's always depressed, and… oh, _Bella!" _

She looked like she was trying hard not to fling herself at me right then and there.

I took a deep breath.

"Alice, I can't see him now."

Alice was silent. I noticed Rosalie was at the end of the aisle, pretending not to listen.

"Bella, please-"

"Alice. I'm married. I have kids."

She and Rosalie gasped in shock.


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Author's Note: **

**Kk. Well. I'm working on chapter 3 now, but then I have to send it to my beta to be beta-ed.. SO it should be up tomorrow (Saturday the 13th) or Sunday (the 14th.)**

**Addressing some questions in reviews: **

1stepbehind29**Yes, Alice did see what happened. At the beginning she says "I swear I saw her here…" I guess I wasn't specific enough, she "saw" it, as in , a vision.  **

Myrah: **Yes, Jacob is a werewolf. In ch. 3 it mentions that D**

**Thanks guys! I love you all! **

**-myvampiresweetheart **


	4. Realizations

**A/N: FINALLY I've updated! Soooo sorry for the long wait, I've been tres busy this weekend, plus I made a HUGE mistake writing it and had to correct that (thank GOD for my betas!) Soooo, here it is! Chapter three! **

**Love you all!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Twilight or New Moon, as much as I'd like to! **

"_Bella, please-"_

"_Alice. I'm married. I have kids."_

_She and Rosalie gasped in shock. _

"You're WHAT?" Rosalie exclaimed, finally breaking her cool disposition. She looked _livid. _I winced from the hostility of her glare.

I reluctantly turned to look at Alice. I wouldn't be able to handle _Alice _hating me as well…but her expression shocked me. She didn't look angry. Not at all. She was staring into space, concentrating hard on something I couldn't see. Frustration flashed across her features.

"Alice?" I asked timidly, and it looked as if she was broken out of whatever trance she was in.

"I… didn't… _see _that," she said cautiously, her topaz eyes on mine.

"I didn't see any of this…" she frowned. Rosalie's expression changed from resentment to concern as she turned to look at her sister.

I was confused. Why wouldn't Alice see me getting married to Jacob?

Wait…was it possible that… Alice couldn't see Jacob at _all? _Because he was a werewolf? It made sense in a way… werewolves _were _the mortal enemy of vampires. But Edward could hear Jacob's mind…

"Bella?"

Alice's musical voice zapped me out of my thoughts.

"Alice…what do you know about werewolves?"

Alice's eyes flashed with recognition. She stared at me, her bright eyes boring into my own dark ones.

"Well, that explains it….but Bella … to a _werewolf?_ And you have _children? _Do you know how dangerous that is?"

I mustered up as much bravery as I could, and tried to make myself sound angry. Maybe if Edward thought I didn't love him anymore, he'd leave me alone. Exactly what he had done to me so many years ago. _A clean break. _

"Funny that _you _talk about being _dangerous, _AliceAnd I am aware of that. Our children are girls, so _that _isn't an issue. I love Jake, I really do. And I will _not _let your family's sudden arrival tear _my _family apart. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got diapers to purchase."

I stormed passed Alice, and continued walking down the aisle. Tears spilled out of my eyes and blurred my vision. I hated that I had stooped to this; I hated being so cruel to Alice.

"Bella, _wait!" _Alice was suddenly next to me. I stopped, knowing it was useless trying to avoid her.

"Edward is going to find out, you know. Even if I don't tell him." She tapped her temple with her finger.

"But you can block your thoughts, can't you?" My back was still to her, and I desperately willed my voice not to crack. I couldn't let Alice know I was crying.

Alice gripped my shoulders and turned me around to face her. Taking in my red eyes and tearstained cheeks, she wiped under my eyes with her cold thumbs and pushed my hair back. She carefully enveloped me in her hard, cold arms. I sobbed uncontrollably into her shoulder as she stroked my hair.

"Oh, Bella," she sighed, "Even if I block my thoughts, Rosalie won't," She said softly, trying not to upset me in my fragile state.

I lifted my head up from her shoulder and looked into her eyes.

"I know he…he'll find out eventually…but…oh, Alice, I can't face him now, I really can't."

"You need to talk to him, Bella," she said firmly.

"It's not fair, Alice, it's not fair," I mumble pathetically, more tears spilling over my eyelids. I quickly smoothed my hair with my hands and tried to compose my face. Alice looked confused.

"He _left _me, Alice; I don't care how noble his intentions were. He. Left. Me. I've finally managed to somewhat get over him, and he shows up? Talk about bad timing."

Alice sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Bella, please, just talk to him. You don't need to take him back or anything, but… please, talk to him."

Her expression was almost desperate with grief.

"You don't understand, Alice, if I see him, I won't be able to _not _take him back. And I can't to that to Jake, or Alice, or Esme." I said determinedly, every word slowly breaking my heart that I had thought was finally healed. Alice looked puzzled.

"Oh. I named the twins after you and Esme," I said quietly, wiping the tears that threatened to fall down my cheeks. Alice's expression softened considerably.

"Oh, Bella," She said again, smiling a sad smile. And for the first time since I'd bumped into Alice and Rosalie that day, I smiled, too.

"Alice… do you have a pen?"

Alice looked confused but grabbed a pen from the pocket of her slacks and handed it to me. I grabbed her hand and scrawled my cell phone number onto it.

"Call me, Alice… I've missed you, no matter how much I resent your brother at the moment." And on that note, I kissed her on the cheek and walked away. This time, she didn't follow me.


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE Sorry guys!

**Hey guys, **

**I'm really sorry for the LOOONG wait! I feel so bad! But I've been working on my other fics (read them!) and have been busy with the school play, which I was in. Just writing to say that I AM working on chapter four! I am, I say! So it'll be out within the week, I PROMISE!**

**Love, **

**mvs **

**P.S: how do you check personal messages? I CANT FIGURE IT OUT. GRRRRR.. **

**P.P.S: meow. **


	6. Bye Bye Six Years Later!

Well HELLO my EXTREMELY loyal fans. Wow. Um, I know you're all going to hate me and possibly track me down and throw tomatoes at my house, but as you've probably figured out, this story is dunzo. I wrote it 2 years ago when I was a completely different person! Thanks so much for all of your lovely comments, you're really the greatest. Sorry to leave you hanging for 2 years!

Xo,

Myvampiresweetheart


End file.
